The present invention relates to an adapter lens.
Some camera, such as a digital still camera, is designed to change the magnification of its objective lens for wide-angle photography or telephotography by screwing a conversion lens into an internally threaded end part of the lens barrel of the objective lens.
Small cameras having a thin, rectangular body have been provided in recent years. The lens barrel of such a small camera does not have an internally threaded end part and hence an adapter lens, such as a conversion lens, cannot be attached to the lens barrel.
A lens adapter proposed in JP-A 2004-264367 has an adapter attached to the body of the camera, and a cylindrical barrel attached to the adapter, having a cylindrical wall surrounding the lens barrel and an internally threaded front end part. A conversion lens is screwed into the internally threaded front end part of the adapter.